A New World
by Tex18
Summary: After a long and arduous journey, the Summoner Hero of Grand Gaia faced his greatest foe yet... boredom. One day as he relaxed, the fates themselves had decided to give him a new world to enjoy!... That or he just was the person chosen by a zealot of love and sexy magic user. Will he return or will he stay?... Hell if I know! (Rough summary. Might jump to M if lemon scenes added.)


"Such a cool breeze" was his thought as he laid on top of the mountain path, relaxing as he felt the wind blow past his hair. Who he was, was a young teen, dressed in a black and white checkered hoody, black jeans, and pair of black mountain boots. On his hips were two items, on the left his Universal Item Bag, something standard to all Summoners and Demon Slayers that held all sorts of items from Ares Flutes to Health Potions, Hero Necklaces, and even ATK and DEF potions. On his other hip was his weapon, a large mace, and his Universal Deck Packs, one for each element.

His name was Augustus Leonard Herrickson, but many had others name for him. Rookie... Warrior... Guinea pig... Summoner... now that was a title he heard hundreds of times. From the mouths of other summoners to even more veteran people, such as Demon Slayer Karl, a well respected demon slayer and his best friend since they were kids at the orphanage, or even Seria a rather hot-headed woman with a obvious affection for Karl. Some though he just wanted to hit, like Lugina, a more arrogant Demon Slayer.

When he had started, he was a simple summoner wanting a simple life and nothing more then that... instead he gets dragged along on a quest to save the world given by the goddess Tilith by preventing the Four Fallen Gods from destroying the world, THEN stop a rebellion from destroying the New Gaia kingdom, THEN having to stop a actual fucking god, WHO WAS THE SAME DAMN GOD THAT CHOSE HIM TO STOP THE FIRST FOUR GODS! THEN had to stop demons from Ishgria from taking over the world!...

In a nutshell, after meeting this goddess Tilith, his life took a complete 180 and had him involved in saving the world... three bloody times. Now things are back to normal-ish. Normal-ish as in he was called now and again to assist his friends and fellow Summoners. He barely remembers his parents, but does remember two things: a man in a black coat with a large mace, and a woman with silver hair. He had odd hair, being silver to his neck, but also with black tips, not because of dyes, but natural.

He wielded only one weapon, a large metal shafted mace with six vertical blades around the top of it. The problem was now, after saving and freeing Tilith after defeating Lucius, the very god who summoned him to defeat the Four Fallen Gods and she had to take over to control the portals to Ishgria, he was now... bored. Sitting up, he looks out to the forest that was part of his small town as he thinks of all he had done.

Became 'Erebus' of the Arena? Check.

Forge a sweet weapon for when he is called in as a Demon Slayer? Check.

Obtain a vast variety of Summoner Units for different scenarios, all from his world and other 'worlds' that have connected via the Vortex Gate? Check.

Obtain a girlfriend?... that one was up for debate. Mainly because he was getting mixed signals from a few of the girls. The first was Lin, a member of the Logistics Division of Grand Gaia, who always seemed worried about him when he went on a mission that involved fighting some kind of monstrous boss or old king thing. She even offered to make him dinner once as a apology for her attitude. The second was Seria, mainly because of how she acts tough and denies worrying about him when someone calls her out on it. Admittedly, he never thought much on it since she seemed more into Karl, being two opposites and what not. The final one... was Tilith as she had some hints about caring for 'her summoner'. Not to mention how she always wants to go to the beach with him.

As he looked around his town, he could see most of his units training. Down in the field, he could see Earth hero Lance and Fire unit Bestie training as he could hear the many sounds around him. Flap of wings, clang and bang of weapons, even the snap of jaws, all of his units training... all except one. Next to him was his personal Unit, one who came to him when his journey began. With gold, black, and purple armor, armed with spear and shield, he had summoned Magress, Hero of Darkness "Some things never change huh?"

"That's a understatement Summoner"

"Magress please. Call me Augustus, everyone does" he said with a smile. As Magress nods, Augustus sighs "Magress... may I be honest?" he asks as the hero nods "I have done everything that summoners could do. I've fought every battle, I've lost every battle. I've acquired every soul, I've lost every soul. I've made friends, I've lost friends. Hell, even made foes and lost foes! At this point... I'm bored now.

"I've conquered every challenge that Noel has made for Summoners. I have beaten the toughest foes the world could toss, from Demon Slayer mimics to Gods and Demons themselves. The question now is... what next?" he said as Magress looks over. As a Erebus, Augustus's job was to be a judge, to past judgement on foes and enemies of Grand Gaia. That was his job when dealing with 'Rouge Summoners' that become corrupt with power. His main job is to be a 'Herald of Darkness', a Summoner who primarily uses Dark Units, such as Magress. In truth, he was a summoner who did not rely on one element, but all six: Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Darkness.

It had certainly calmed down a lot as he sits back down "Magress..." he said as the knight looks over "Wake me up if something bad happens... or if Lugina comes around so I can hide" he said as he closes his eyes.

* * *

In the world of Halkeginia, their existed a academy for gifted students of the magic arts, where all go to become great wizards. One such mage was a strong magic user, yet that isn't what most men look at her for. It was mostly for her Germanian race, her red hair, her curves, and of course her... gifted chest. Yet, also her strong zeal of love as hell she's practically dated, and probably slept, with most of the academy boys. Waking up, it was the day she had been dreaming of since she got here: the Familiar Summoning Ritual. Getting dressed and looking gorgeous, as always, the young lady known as Kirche, walked out of her dorm and down the stairs to join the other students in the courtyard.

She could feel all of the eyes on her, from men watching her walk by, her hips swaying and feeling those guys undressing her with their eyes. The odd truth of the matter was... she only dated the guys for more then just lust and love. As the group gathered, she smirks and sees the local 'failure' of the academy, Louise. She couldn't help herself as she laughs softly "Well, well, if it isn't Louise the Zero. Come to try and fail again?" she asks. Admittedly, she found a bit of enjoyment in teasing Louise, but this was all mainly stemming from family/kingdom rivalry.

She could hear the shorter, flatter girl grind her teeth "Kirche!" she growls at her. Before much of a argument could start, they could hear the clearing of a throat as standing before the students was one of the teachers, "I would like to thank all of you who have made it thus far and are here for the ritual. We shall start..." his words became muffled as Kirche started to think about what she might summon. Maybe a strong salamander? Or perhaps a dragon?! Oh so many options.

"Kirche!" she heard a yell from Louis who was looking at her "Your being called" she said as Colbert was waiting. She walked out, smiling as if not letting it be known she was a bit embarrassed. She breathes as she raised her wand in the air and started her chant...

* * *

As he relaxed on the mountain, he could feel a foot tapping his ribs. Looking up, Augustus looks towards Magress "Yeah?"

"A odd portal has opened in town" the knight said as he sat up and saw it. It was oval shaped and green as many of the units stare at it. When he stands up, he calls out "Recall!" as the Units turned into spirit form and went into there respective decks. If it was a portal to another world, or a demon, then he'd like to keep his big guns from being exposed, element of surprise afterall. As he walked down the path to the town and across the small bridge to the portal, it was under the large tree where he usually gathered the currency of Zel, Karma, and certain ingredients for synthesizing items, he looked it over curiously. It was just a green portal, no real view of anything on the otherside or even feel off. He could hear something though, sounding as if it was all around him.

" _...One who fights with passion in what he believes in..."_

What was that? Was someone calling to him? If so, then from where? Was it coming from the portal? Maybe this was fate's way of giving him a new life away from the boredom?

"Hey Summoner!"

Or maybe this was fate's way to get him away from Lugina! Either way, he jumped into the portal to avoid the annoying Demon Slayer, not having a clue of his fate or of where it will lead.

* * *

A bright light filled the area as soon, the assembled people could see, in a mix of shock and awe, a human standing there before Kirche. In comparison, the man was a inch taller then Kirche as he rubs his head, but looked around in curiosity. When he spoke though, no one could understand what he as saying as he seemed to be asking a question, looking between everyone with a confused look. Mr. Colbert could feel a rather odd mix of magic coming from this teen, burning like fire, sturdy like earth, swift as wind, and calm as water, yet... it also had something else. As he looks at the shocked Kirche "Miss Kirche. Complete the ritual please" he asks as she nods.

She raised her wand as Augustus looks confused "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powes; bless this humble being and make him my familiar" she chanted as she goes and leans down to kiss him as he backs away. She looks confused as he seemed to be asking a question again, just for her to try again as he backs away yet again. could quickly see how this was going to go as he steps in "If I may" he said as he motioned to Augustus, using his hands to speak to Augustus "I will use a spell, to help us communicate" he said as the teen just shrugs. Colbert raised his staff as a white ring of magic came around Augustus's head and with a small zap, he groans "Ow! Did you have to zap me?" he asks as they could understand him now.

Sighing in relief, Kirche smiles "Alright. Now for the completion of the ritual"

"Ritual?"

"Yes... your my familiar... and quite a handsome one at that~" she said with a teasing smirk as she tries to kiss him away, just for him to back away "Now don't get me wrong miss. While you are a beautiful, and dare say drop dead attractive woman, I don't kiss on the first meeting and what's all of this about a ritual?" he asks.

Colbert taps his shoulder "The ritual of a familiar is to bind a summoned creature, or being in your case, to the summoner for the rest of their lives"

"So... it's like a Contract of sorts?"

"Yes, precisely"

"I see... must it be in a kiss form though?" he asks as this, admittedly, surprised . He was about to speak as Augustus interrupted him "Now don't get me wrong, this all sounds... very weird, but magic is magic so what are you going to do?" he said, taking this in a calm manner. Colbert nods as Kirche soon kisses his cheek as... a flame like symbol appeared on his neck. Augustus looks over "Okay, a cheek kiss I will accept" he said as Kirche nods and walks off with him. Sticking around to see the summons was the initial plan, yet for Kirche she had... other plans. Returning to her dorm, after being allowed to from Colbert, August could see she was trying to tease him... with not a lot of luck as he seemed to just see her as another girl.

Entering the dorm, the Summoner of Grand Gaia could see this woman lived quite... raviously, like a noble or aristocrat, yet seemed to use her body more then her skills of negotiating as she laid quite seductively on the bed. As he took a seat in the chair, she smirks at him "Oh? Why over there? Why not join your Mistress?~" she asks with a coo. August chuckles "Perhaps if I was a guy who wanted a woman for solely their body. However... I figure we do a quid pro quo here" he said, confusing her a bit "Let me rephrase that. A exchange of information, introductions for starters" he said.

Nodding, she sits up and gives a smile "I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, also known as Kirche the Ardent. Please call me Kirche." she said sending to smile towards him.

He chuckles "Fascinating and fitting names. I do apologies for my name and titles. I am Augustus Leonard Herrickson, Erebus of Grand Gaia, Slayer of Demons, Conquer of the Four Fallen Gods, and he who has saved all of Grand and New Gaia from the armies of Ishgria. Please call me August" he said with a smile in return. She could feel his menagerie of power and magic as she could tell this... was going to be a very interesting info trade.

* * *

 **I have been busy with college and decided to try my hand at this kind of story. May be a hit or miss, not really caring since... well I'm the guy whose making these stories so everyone can read them. Like them? Fine. Don't like them? Fine as well. I just write and do what I like :D**

 **As for any 'specific' information like Spheres or Units... well keep that for a secret. And yes this will be a Kirche x OC story, deal with it :3**


End file.
